


Reminders

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Family, Gen, daddy earl harlan, mute children - Freeform, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you are overworked, you forget that the world has changed around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

Earl had been working fourteen hour shifts at the Tourniquet. He needed to make sure that he had enough money to provide for himself and his child, even if it left him exhausted. Zane had signed their worry to him but Earl had waved it away, assuring them that he was perfectly fine and that they should focus on earning badges in their Agender Scout troop.

The long hours continued. Earl had been a Scoutmaster; they were capable of surviving on minimal sleep and food. This was no problem…no problem at all!

Earl HAD been a Scoutmaster however…

His body started to work as if on autopilot one day after work. He came home and changed into his Scoutmaster’s uniform. He didn’t notice the confused look on Zane’s mouthless face, ruffling their soft hair before heading out once more.

He knew the route to the Boy Scout’s meeting space by heart, walking there while his tired brain seemed to turn off. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again in the doorway.

With a sigh he stepped inside, restraining a yawn as he opened his mouth to start speaking. “I…”

"Harlan, what are you doing here?"

Earl snapped back into reality, his tired brain coming back and allowing him to see the truth. He was standing in the middle of the room, young and old Scouts staring at him in confusion. Beside him is standing his replacement, a man who looks at him sadly, shaking his head.

"Harlan, what are you doing here?"

"I…but..?"

"Harlan, you’re not Scoutmaster anymore," he gently reminded the redhead.

"Oh."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, no I…I’ll be okay," he whispered, struggling not to let his shoulders fall. "I’m sorry," he mumbled as he slipped out again.

Zane looked up when they heard the front door open. The child walked over to the miserable looking man, waiting patiently for him to say something first.

"I forgot. I thought that…that the meeting was today and…" Earl shut his eyes, struggling to control himself, hands trembling. He opened them again when a small hand took hold of one of his and he blushed, smiling sadly as he got down on one knee. "I’ll be okay," he promised.

Zane nodded, wrapping their arms around Earl’s neck in a hug. They felt the way their father’s body continued to tremble, his throat tight. They were soon being hugged back a little too tight but they didn’t mind, letting their father cry.


End file.
